


pulled me back from things divine

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

Josh stares out at the empty arena.

Tyler steps up next to him. “Do you think people will come?”

There’s no instruments onstage behind them.

“Maybe.” Josh looks at the chunks of rubble.

“Do you think we’ll ever see them again?”

Josh twines his fingers together with Tyler’s. “Maybe.”


End file.
